


To Kahlan

by RedSovereign



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Cara can't write, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, My First AO3 Post, Valentine's Day, i also can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSovereign/pseuds/RedSovereign
Summary: Kahlan and her uncontrollable desire to make Cara talk about feelings, asks politely (basically straight up demands) that the Mord'Sith write her a love letter in honor of Valentine's Day. Cara doesn't exactly know what that is. But she fights off throwing up in Kahlan's face and makes an attempt. This is her letter. You've been warned.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	To Kahlan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration, longing and general agony hit me tonight, so I felt the need to write something about my favorite pairing. In honor of Valentine's day, of course.

Dear Mother Confessor, 

As you know, I'm not one for...romance...

Or affection for that matter.

I'm not exactly sure how to go about either one.

What is the point of lighting candles and scattering plucked rose petals? Mord'Sith can see perfectly fine with simply moonlight and petals are stupid.   
They also make me angry. 

And they make me sneeze. 

I'm not sure I'd like learning how to be romantic either.

Even thinking about holding hands and frolicking through a field makes me want to wrestle a full grown shadrin barehanded. 

Anyway, I know this is supposed to be a... love...letter. Ugh. 

Mord'Sith don't write love letters. 

I don't really know how that is supposed to go. 

I don't think anyone I know can write one of these blasted things. Well except you. 

We're not all versed in matters of the heart and talking all day about feelings like the Mother Confessor.

I apologise.

I just - 

I've never written one of these before. 

I've never really wanted to. 

Until now. 

Now don't get me wrong, the only reason I'm doing this is because you're twisting my arm, but, for you - I... 

I would like to try. 

It can't be that hard. I'm Mord'Sith. Nothing for me is hard. 

I can't write you a poem. I can't tell you that your hair... Glows like a wisp... Falling down a waterfall or something. 

I can't write epic (and frankly cheesy) tales about love. 

I can't write about your beauty. Well, I can't write anything that wouldn't show you what I feel better than I can simply show you with my leathers off. 

I don't know what you honestly expect of me with this. 

But, I suppose I can tell you something, in a way that I can say it. In a way that comes naturally to me, possibly. 

Here goes nothing.

So, Mother Confessor...

Kahlan. 

I respect you.

I admire you.

I'm proud to fight by your side. 

You would make a formidable Mord'Sith, and coming from me that is a fine compliment.

There's no one that fights like you. 

I can't write you love songs, but I can tell you that as long as I breathe air, nothing will ever happen to you. 

And even if I die, I'll claw my way back to you and stick my Agiel in the eye of anyone who dares try to harm you. 

I don't bring you flowers, but when I wake for my watch, the first thing I look for is your bedroll, to make sure you're sleeping well. 

After every fight, I make sure you're alright. 

Even before Lord Rahl. 

And I know that goes against who I am as Mord'Sith, but I have long ago stopped fighting that instinct. 

If you're injured, I feign tiredness and the need to rest, just so you can. 

I fill your waterskin last, so your water is coolest. 

I try to find game that I think you would like for dinner. Never too much of one thing in a row. 

I find apples whenever I can for you. I know you love them (though I don't know why.) 

I make sure your horse's shoes are alright, so it doesn't buck you off. 

I stay up for watch longer than I have to, so you can rest more after a hard day. 

When we're together in an inn, you steal most of the blankets, but that's okay, because you run colder than me anyway.

When I sharpen your daggers, I make sure they can cut through anything before I give them back to you. 

There are so many more things, that if I tried to write them all, I'd most likely get tired of it and just hand it to you unfinished. So, I'll try to wrap this up. 

I'll always watch your back. 

I'll never leave your side. 

I'll never let anything happen to you. 

I'll follow you anywhere. 

Even to Aydindril. 

If you don't want me there, well too bad. 

And if you do... I know I haven't said the words yet. But I will prove it to you every day. Until I am able to find my voice. 

I hope you liked this. I tried. 

Happy Valentine's Day. Whatever that is.

-Your Cara


End file.
